Loves Lost Can Always Be Regained
by xxxxSpesh.I.Amxxxx
Summary: Bella argues with Edward and storms down to la push but doesn't know that Alice can't see her future. she is pregnant and gives birth to renesmee and EJ. Jacob included. bella's heartbreak and 100 years later...
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer much to my own depression : i do NOT own twilight *burst into tears and spends a few moments calming down***

* * *

**Okay to sum up for anyone who is confused - take the first twilight and most of new moon (****They do not know Alice's visions are limited to vampires and humans**) as the introduction then this happens …I won't go into detail of it all it would take too long …. Maybe I'll go back and do it ….. It depends if I like you guys or not and if you are mean to me ;)

**Edward and Bella get married really quickly after coming back from Volterra(sp? - can't find my cope of new moon)**

**They quarrel once or twice not much though – S*X in particular was an issue because they never made the deal (Bella gets sick of his over protective …nature)**

**Edward decides to give Bella what she wants … after all how could he resist?**

**They have an explosive row the next day in which Bella says "I wish you hadn't come back" and storms out down to la push.**

**This story start a few days later after Edward has left because he thinks bella wants him gone**

**Enter story…**

**P.S I know a lot of people have written twilight stories and I am sure I am not the first one to write this style of story. Sorry if it looks like I am copying them in any way, shape or form – there is only a certain amount of times stories can be written before they start repeating themselves. I had the plan for this before I read anyone else though so … great minds think alike eh?**

**P.P.S I would also like to point out that there are some spoilers in this ( though i am ashamed if you haven't read breaking dawn yet)as I am sticking to facts roughly similar to Stephanie Meyer's books**

* * *

**Bella**

I closed my eyes and let Jacob pulled me into a hug. He couldn't help being a bit happy that things weren't worked out with Edward but at the same time he was still my best friend. He had promised to love me until my heart stopped beating. And right now he was fulfilling that promise: he was doing whatever he could to get me forget this crippling pain inside me.

I was a mess. I spent every waking minute replaying the argument wishing I hadn't said those fatal last words. Wishing I hadn't stormed out of the house. Wishing for all I was worth Edward hadn't jumped to the wrong conclusions.

At least I was attempting to live - something I had forgotten to do last time Edward left. I had decided the day after my life was torn apart by him for the second time that I was never going to worry Charlie like that again. Never going to make him feel like his daughter was a stranger to him.

Though I supposed Charlie must be frantic right now. He knew the Cullens had left and he knew his daughter was not with them as I had given him a quick call using a paying phone – that had been the most heart breaking phone call I had ever made. He also knew that I was here at La Push. What he didn't know was what had happened to cause my life to fall apart.

What could I say to him though? I ran the situation through my head:

Charlie trying to be comforting – something that be VERY awkward for us both. Me breaking down into tears. Charlie scared that i would become the ghost of just a few short months ago, an empty shell. Me having to explain that it was my fault: That I as good as sent him away. And Charlie look of horror that if he wanted to blame the depression on anyone it would have to be his own daughter

Why hadn't Alice seen that I would be coming back? It was very helpful that the onetime Alice's ability to see the future would benefit our relationship _before_ it fell apart – it didn't work. This crucial error could be what made both my husband and I kill ourselves through our mutual hurt and hopelessness. But I can't think about that possibility. Edward wouldn't try that again. Alice _would_ see it coming - last time she hadn't because it was such a sudden turn of events. Never again was I going to allow Edward to think I was dead.

How could he BE SO STUPID? Couples have arguments all the time and they always say stuff they don't mean. Why would he think this meant I wanted him gone….? I loved him so much it felt like my heart couldn't contain the love most of the time.

I looked up into Jacobs face. Concern lines had wrinkled themselves seemingly permanently around his eyes. His tanned face taught … I wondered what he was thinking about. He noticed I was looking and smiled reassuringly. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn he was thinking about writing the guide titled "101 ways to kill a vampire".

I knew better because - of course - in reality there were only two ways 1) another vampire ripped them apart and burned the pieces or 2) a werewolf tore them apart. No amount of strangling, drilling, electrocuting or sawing could harm them.

I was so glad the fact I had married a vampire hadn't impacted upon Jacob's willingness to make me feel better. For the past few days he hadn't ask what had happened, just accepted the effects. Waking me up when I had nightmares, keeping me busy in an attempt to stop my thoughts lingering on the gaping chasm in my chest and made sure I ate something which more often than not I would have entirely forgotten about if he did not remind me.

I felt a sudden pang of affection for Jacob. It was strange: it was more than a friendly one but definatly not one of lovers. It was one of companionship – one that promised to grow in the years to come and possibly bloom into love.

I was shocked. I loved Edward – the pain in my heart was testimony to that - and had no idea where these feelings were coming from. I wondered what Jacob would say if I voiced them…

**JACOB**

Bella was a wreck. Admittedly to an observer it was nowhere near as bad as last time but still… I was worried for her. She had become much better at hiding her emotions.

I pulled her in for a hug and as I did so I felt an inexplicable need for her to always be with me. It was worse than it had ever been before. If I hadn't seen how much more intense imprinting was through my brothers thoughts I would have sworn it was that. I was worried. I couldn't be having these thoughts about Bella. She was a married woman. The protective predator in me however still felt an unsuitable amount of need for vengeance against Edward Cullen.

I puzzled over it for a few seconds before I realised she was looking at me an expression of curiosity in her big brown eyes. God, I loved her eyes, they were like Bambi's it was impossible to deny those eyes anything. I smiled at her hoping my previous expression would be forgotten and she would never guess what had caused it. I didn't think she would react well at all - at me wanting to have a fight with her perfect Cullen.

Instead I took her hand in my own. It was funny looking at them, mine was about twice the size hers – then again I was a werewolf. I lead her back to my house and into my small kitchen. She hadn't even noticed that it had been 8 hours since she had eaten. I am not used to people not being hungry unless told that they are. My pack brothers ate anything they could get their hands on.

I am worried about Bella. She is hurting more than she will tell me. I think it may be the fact she doesn't want it to appear like she is rubbing it in my face that she chose him over me. Or simply she knows that if she breaks down she may never pull herself together again.

**BELLA**

I wasn't looking forward to eating. It had been a good two days since I had managed to satisfactorily keep down a meal. Jacob got a packet out the fridge and my heart tightened as I saw what Jacob was about to cook - mushroom ravioli. It was what I had eaten on my first "date" with Edward. My gut dropped as I thought about how that night I had been sure he would never hurt me or leave me.

As my werewolf friend cooked the pasta I wondered where my husband- heart crying out at the word - was now. Jacob had checked Forks. He couldn't catch the scent of any of the Cullens anywhere. My already dying heart had almost given up then. It had been my last hope that they had merely for some unfathomable reason - hidden.

I felt a little queasy as Jacob pushed a bowl of pasta towards me - almost the dizziness caused by sitting up too quickly. Then the doorbell rang and Jacob went to answer it while I played unenthusiastically with my food nibbling at it, fighting my gag reflexes all the while. I could hear what I thought was Paul's voice drifting through from the hall asking if Jacob wanted him to take his patrol again.

Eavesdropping is never a good thing and those who do it end up feeling the worst. I got I blast of this full force when it suddenly hit me how much I was interfering with Jacob's and his friends' lives. I felt even sicker than before. I heard the door close and Jacob's heavy footstep as he ran upstairs.

My heart and stomach started fluttering and I knew I had seconds before I vomited. I stumbled to the sink one hand over my mouth the other keeping my balance.

Jacob stayed outside until I had finished vomiting and I had cleaned my face a bit. I was very grateful I didn't ever want anyone to see me throwing up it was gross. He walked in as i started cleaning the sink.

"Sit down," he ordered. Well, I wasn't going to argue with that. I watched him as he continued clean the sink. He had a frown on his forehead. I was worried was I being too much of a hassle here. In fact, I knew I was.

**Jacob**

I was concerned about Bella. I thought she may be becoming bulimic. After every meal, I saw her throwing up. I supposed it could be a bug but I would have thought it was only one of those twenty-four hours things to begin with. I was certain it was either Bella doing it to herself or it was a stress related illness. I cringed away from both these possibilities instinctively. Both of them ended up in downward spirals.

Of course the cruel irony to the situation was not lost on me if it was bulimia: that after all she had been through it would be a self-inflicted death… even if it was one she couldn't help herself.

I glanced across at her. She wasn't (for lack of a better word) in shellshock like last time but she was still the image of death. Her skin was dry, sickly colour and paler than ever before… I caught myself making comparisons to that horrific time and had to stop myself. If I started to do that it would only be a matter of time before she became the memory.

I had seen that with kids in the year below me – if you treated them like they were about to blow up at any second, it was very likely that they would sooner rather than later.

I realised I was stalling. I put down the cloth, held my breath, and counted to ten while at the same time looking down at my feet nervously. I then turned round and sat in the seat in front of Bella.

"I would like you to be completely honest with my Bella," I murmured. She opened her mouth but I held up a hand to stop her. "I will ask some questions and will you please answer me entirely? Don't hold anything back and I won't judge you - deal? First of all, Bella, I have got to know what happened between you and Cullen."

When I said his name I saw a flash guilt, then pain, the empty look I had been fearing which I now associated with… loss.

Her voice was low as she spoke and her cheeks flamed scarlet. "Me and him had fought a few times over doing … you know… before I was changed."

My hands were clasped together and they tightened but she continued in a dead voice, "Eventually I won… I trusted him to not hurt me. I knew the dangers but it didn't matter to me." My knuckles were white with anger at the amount of danger he had put her in. "It was okay in the end though - I only had a few bruises but I bruise like a peach so I wasn't that surprised. He felt horrible with himself -" as he SHOULD "– he was so upset, I told him off for sulking. He said he was wrong to be persuaded into it. Eventually, I said it would have happened, whatever, and if he didn't want it to have then I wished he had never come back. I stormed out and came to see you."

I felt the need to do something - she looked so deflated - so I pulled her in for another hug. She continued to mumble against my chest.

"I kept waiting for him to call. For Alice to tell him I had cooled down. He never did. I don't understand how Alice could not _see. _He must have thought I never wanted to see me again, I thought he would come back when Alice told him I wasn't serious but he must of not listened." a sob broke free of her. One of my hands started to comfortingly pat her hair.

We sat like that for a long time before Bella muttered that she thought there were other things I wanted to ask.

"This next one's a little… emm… sensitive. Are you forcing yourself to throw up?" I looked her directly in the face - she was surprised by my question. But why? Was it because I had noticed or because it was so unbelievable that I could think that? I watched carefully. She shook her head slowly and in all honesty I had to believe her.

"thank goodness. Okay, Bella, my last question is more of an offer. I think that in the current circumstances it would be nice for you to get away from Forks, where people know what has happened we could go into Canada for two weeks? Relax have fresh air it would mean you don't feel in the way or anything. If you are worried about them coming back while you are away I will leave a note on your desk for them saying you will be back soon."

She thought about it for a long second before giving an unsure smile and saying yes. For some reason I was overjoyed that she had accepted.

I told her to go to bed and I would take care of it all. I spent a few hours that evening breaking into her house via her bedroom window; leaving the note; collecting some of her clothes; checking that my pack knew we were going and double-checking with my father that the cabin was free this weekend.

* * *

**i will continue if people want i have written the next couple of chapters already but don't want to clutter up the site by putting them up if i get 1 nice review i swear they will be up in the next day**


	2. Chapter 2

**turns out i couldn't wait to put up the next bit :P**

**DISCLAIMER: as Stephanie Meyer kindly pointed out to me in a sympathetic manner its her's and i should stop asking to borrow it **

* * *

**Jacob**

I watched Bella carefully for the first week or two of our – well holiday didn't fit but you get what I mean. I was worried that she would suddenly develop the symptoms of a few months ago. I didn't understand why her behaviour was so much more peaceful and rational in comparison to before.

I was happy that to an observer it looked like she was recovering mentally. Most of the time, she seemed like my Bella. She was now, after her second ordeal, caused by the chivalrous nature of the vampire, returning to the person I knew and loved unconditionally. The bloodsucker would get no satisfaction out of Bella's self-destruct mission this time.

I do not think she realises that I realised how much better she is here. I was not sure if she even realises. Unfortunately she wasn't recovering completely. Although her outlook on life had changed for the better, she had not. It upset me so much.

Once again I wondered if there was a real cause of her weight loss or if it was caused by Bella's hidden inner guilt and turmoil.

Her main problem was that she was still losing weight. She was still so pale and puked nearly every morning. In fact, as I sat there thinking about what she looked like last time I saw her, I realised something. She hadn't lost weight from her stomach at all really it was mainly her arms, legs and face. what if she was... but she couldn't be... it was too soon ... wasn't it?

I pondered my idea for a few short moments before Bella's shriek of horror distracted me from my train of thought. Flashes of nightmare situations occurring in the house will I lazed outside streamed through my mind as I jumped up and ran inside at an inhumane speed. Victoria discovering us here was the most distressing out of them.

However when I ran in to the back bedroom all I could see was Bella, in the trousers and bra, looking at herself in the mirror…

**Bella**

_**I wish you had never come back. I wish you had never come back. I wish you had never come back**_.

It revolved round and round my head as I lay down on the bed staring up at the pine ceiling. My non-existent heart still ached for my husband. Edward, I needed him so much it was unreal. It was strange though – a part of me (definatly not the brain) was becoming so attached to Jacob it felt like I wouldn't be able to exist without him. Like I wouldn't know what to do with myself I would just float around with no purpose.

I and Jacob had been here about a week it had been at least two since my terrible mistake. I was so glad we came here. My head is clearer than ever and my heart would be if I still had had a functioning one.

I think what got me through the first two weeks was definatly the fact neither me nor Edward had said we didn't love each other. I was guilty though. It was my fault my relationship with Edward had ended … I didn't know if he would ever forgive me. However, I knew that although we may not ever be a couple ever again – I flinched at the thought – we would always retain some love for each other however miniscule. To be with him it would be necessary to kindle the dying embers.

I was almost positive that if - or rather _when - _we saw each other again I would immediately be hole mainly because I knew he hadn't gone to the ….Volturi . My heart ached at the thought of my perfect husband's body being ripped apart by those vile excuses for life forms. What if I had hurt him too much? He had already left once to "protect me". I just hoped that that was what he had done this time that he hadn't left because he believed i hated his gorgeous guts.

I wouldn't be surprised if ….

I felt movement in me midway between my hips and my ribs. Not to you haven't eaten anything in a while type either. I knew what that felt like. I felt it again. Then twice more almost simultaneously. It was almost a … nudging

I stood up to go look in the mirror to see if I looked odder than usual. However, I did so too quickly and had to battle with a vicious head rush. I stumbled my way over to the mirror opposite and looked at myself. Nothing looked weird but when I ran my hands over my stomach half a second later I did feel – something.

I felt a hard layer underneath my hands. Like a solid deflated balloon. I curiously looked back at the mirror and I spotted it. My stomach was slightly more rounded than it had been ever before. But I wouldn't be showing yet if _that_ was the problem it was three months as standard give or take a week. But the symptoms were identical – morning sickness, weird emotions (namely my extreme attachment to Jacob), nudges in my stomach and head rushes. It had to be. I couldn't think of an illness with this effect.

I screamed I do not know why… shock?

I heard Jacob sprinting towards me but I couldn't move I could only stand there looking at myself in the mirror. Tears streaming down my face from somewhere.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. What is it? Please tell me?" Jacob's deep voice was panicked and had moved up at least two octaves.

My voice hollow and fearful said four words which explained the whole situation, "I think I'm pregnant"

Jacobs passing looks of shock, horror then rage were faster changing than the gears in an automatic. He looked at me with such an expression of terror in his eyes… it didn't make me feel any better about myself. My heart started beating quickly and irregularly if Jacob did not understand then I would be on my own with no one. And I had to be with Jacob.

Depression at this thought washed over me. Why had I said it to Ed-Edward? "_I wish you had never come back_." My love would still be here if I hadn't and we would be dealing with this together. I hoped against hope that I was not pregnant but the evidence in front of me – in me - ran that idea down and left it for dead.

**Jacob**

I was stunned. How? They were different _SPECIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! This couldn't be happening._ how could that _bloodsucker_ do this to her i bet he knew..

i had two choices leave bella for good and let her deal with the moster's child on her own or help? There was no choice, apart for the fact my dad brought me up proper - always help a woman in distress - i loved bella.

_I loved _Bella so i was staying to help her through this.

* * *

**is it good? in my head it is ... ahh the advantages of being crazy! i was wondering if their thoughts sounded like the real characters or not. can you help me capture their essence more please**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish every night in my prayers that the Twilight books weren't Stephanie Meyers

* * *

**Alice**

I had seen Bella – obviously pregnant – on a forest floor in pain. Then my vision had blurred and ended. Search as I might I could not find a future for Bella after that vision. It was the last one I could find of her life. I was sure she was dead. My vision would not work I could not find my human friend. My best friend would be gone just like that. I couldn't imagine a world without Bella. Even if I didn't see her in that world I would know she was alive arguing about going shopping or else being given presents.

Edward had forbidden me to look into our future to see if we would ever see Bella again. I wished I had listened. I now knew that Bella was lost to us and we would never see her again.

I felt like crying - if my being a vampire allowed it I would be drowned in my own tears. Jasper sat beside me a comforting arm on my back while I lay down with my head on his lap. He patted it slowly calmingly and with each pat he sent another wave of contentment through me. I hadn't told Jasper and I knew I was worrying him these sobs of despair.

Edward was out hunting. I had disobeyed him and now when he came back I would be the one who had to break his heart by telling him not only that Bella was going to move on but also that she would die in the next 10 years. I had no way to know when this future would happen just the age Bella looked in the vision. I supposed it would probably be about 5 years away at most. Not much of consolation but it was some. She had probably been happy with a man who loved her. Deep in my thoughts and filled to the brim with sorrow I didn't even hear Edward entering the room. I only heard the snarl of anger.

He had caught the future in my thoughts. I have never seen him so furious, upset and panicked. He looked like he was about to go and find her but he couldn't. He had ordered all of us, including himself, to leave her alone - that was what she wanted. I didn't believe him but I respected him enough to go along with his crackpot move. I knew that Edward would not appreciate an argument especially because he had the look of a widow in his eyes.

Instead of leaving the room and running for ever like he clearly wanted to - he punched a wall. It shook the house. Jasper threw torrents of calm at Edward. It calmed him down but also caused him to collapse with grief. Without the anger his felt his next strongest emotion.

_Edward I'm sorry, _I thought furiously at him, _please forgive me?_

I jumped up out of Jasper's lap and crossed the room and half a second to put my arms around his shoulders. _Please? _

He slowly raised his head. I was shocked at how empty his eyes were. He was lost again. Just like he had been before Bella had miraculously shown him the light. He looked and said one word.

"Why."

I was confused about what he meant. Why did I look into Bella's future? Why did Bella get over him so quickly? Why can't I see any more? Or was it simply why him? Why his wife?

"The third one," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

I didn't want to tell him, he already knew but he wanted me to say it out loud - a definite confirmation.

After a piteous pause I said, "She died."

**Edward**

Behind us jasper seemed to get the gist of what Alice's vision was about. I felt him lose control of the calm he was sending throughout the room. I suddenly was feeling the full force of my broken heart. My unbeating heart had been shattered into a million tiny fragments which threatened to dissolve away to nothing. And I could feel every single speck of pain held within the fragments.

Throughout the house I heard people trying to comfort me with their thoughts. They must have been listening – they would have been able to hear everything as clear as jasper had. For some reason through my sobbing body I felt a flicker of annoyance that they had all witnessed this: My breakdown.

_Look Eddie at least she had a bit of a normal life again, _Emmet thought directly to me. His other thoughts were of pain of the fate that awaited his little human sister.

_I am so sorry Edward I wished I had never looked, _I hated seeing the pity in Alice's eyes. I patted her arm still on my shoulder with my cold hand to show her that I understood and forgave her.

_This is what you wanted - be happy for her – she is going to have slightly more normal life. _Esmetried to sooth me_. _It didn't work_._

Rosalie thoughts were all in a muddle. _I never wanted her to have this life. But I didn't want my brother alone. She would have had to have been changed. I am not sure - what is better?_

_You chose Edward. You can't ruin Bella's life again. Be at peace – be happy for her. Eventually you will be happy again. _I respected what Carlisle said the most and I knew would follow the subtle order embedded in his thoughts. Never return to Bella she deserves this chance at happiness - even if it was a brief one.

I knew he was right it was the only way. Alice's vision had been clear-cut which meant there was no other way. Fate had willed it to be so. Bella would die and we could do nothing to stop it. My inside tightened and I felt an imaginary knot form in my stomach.

I stood up so fast a human wouldn't have been able to see it. I strode out the house. I would not return for years I knew that, I would not be able to see or bear the pain in their thoughts knowing that they blamed me.

_Edward_, I heard Carlisle think to me, _please tell me you aren't going on another… rebellion._

I turned round and came to a halt. Carlisle was standing by a window. I shook my head.

_And you are not going to the volturi?_ I once again shook my head. I wasn't stupid enough to put my family in that kind of danger again. _Very well, return when you are ready. And be safe. _I saw concern wrinkle his brow and I felt a pang of guilt that I was putting my family through another prolonged period of separation.

* * *

**Carlisle**

There was a general air of pain in the house. It had been like that for the past year. Ever since the day Edward left us.

It had got so bad that Jasper could not completely obliterate the depression and him and Alice had had to move away from our beloved coven. They hadn't gone far just to the next town but it was far enough. It highlighted to each of us how much we had cared about Bella.

The look of sadness and guilt on Edward's face when he left was burned into my eyes. I saw it everywhere I went. Alice had told was that Edward was okay. He was in South Africa with some other vampires. They weren't vegetarians but he was sticking to his diet. That at least gave me hope that he would one day return. He wasn't planning on staying away for ever. Also by promising not to rebel again against our chosen diet it showed that expected to meet us again; without the shame of having drunk human blood.

He had not been to see Tanya's coven yet which surprised me. I thought that Edward would have found some happiness there as they hadn't known Bella. They would not have an atmosphere of sadness which would constantly remind him of his loss.

His departure had caused a huge rift in the family. Those who hated Bella for moving on while still technically married; and those who were happy for her to have another future outside that of vampires.

Rosalie was naturally leader of the hate Bella camp and in order to stay in her bed at night Emmet had to be too. However, he had secretly just confused about Bella being able to and did not hate her because she had. Rosalie would rip Bella's head off if she ever saw her again. She was so angry that a simple human could destroy a family of indestructible beings.

The rest of us were all pleased that Bella hadn't stayed forever waiting for Edward to return.

* * *

**i hope you are liking it the next chapter is back to jacob and bells again**


	4. Chapter 4

**edward says if i don't admit that the books aren't mine he will tell everyone what i dreamed about last night...**

* * *

**100 years later**

**Emmet**

"Come on lazy bones get up," I attempted a jokey way of getting Eddie's butt off his sofa but it wasn't working. He snarled at my use of his nickname. I had "absentmindedly" used Eddie's nickname and now he was annoyed – very forgiving. He growled – oops I had used Eddie's nickname again. He jumped up glowering at me. I smiled and ducked out of his room. I had lost a bet which meant I had to get Edward willing to go to school every morning for a week.

It was only Monday – I would need to think of new methods of annoying him. I flung my arm over Rosalie's shoulder and we walked out to the car. Edward blew in half a minute later having washed, changed and packed his bag. He gave me a filthy look as he got in the car.

It was an uncomfortable car ride. Once we were at school Edward jumped out and ran inside the school. I hated him shirking company – it made it really awkward for the rest of us.

Walking I the school I got a waft of what I thought was vampire. I suddenly remembered when Bella came and how everyone was suddenly happier (even Rosalie but she would never admit it). The association of the two things i couldn't put my finger on.

I laughed as people nearby stared at us. I did not enjoy it but it was funny all the same; watching them with their mouths hanging open.

The four of us, headed into the school at a normal pace. We were animatedly talking about a snowball fight which we were destined to have at lunch according to Alice. It was only two minutes till the bell so Rose and I had a lip lock session. God she was hot…

Breaking away regretfully I started to walk into class I hated leaving Rosalie for any time longer than 5 minutes. It didn't make a difference that she was only a few classrooms away. She was still not in the same place as me.

On the way to registration I caught another whiff of the unknown scent and there was no mistaking it. There was definatly another vampire in forks.

* * *

**Bella **

It was our first day back in forks. Outside it was snowing, causing the pupils to take longer to get to the canteen as they were routinely having to dodge well aimed snowballs. I looked around the familiar school feeling a trace of the happiness I had once felt. I was waiting for my "brothers and sister" to join me. I was amazed at how enjoyable it was being here. I had thought I would be screaming and running for cover because everything reminded me of him.

I had just had a class in Latin. I was happy when I came to forks and discovered a subject I hadn't taken before. Obviously it was too easy for me because I could memorize things in a single glance but it was still nice to learn something new. You're supposed to learn a new thing every day – it is more of a challenge when you are a vampire.

Renesme, Jacob and EJ walked in. I found it so strange to think that the man who had feelings for me when I first moved here was now in love with my daughter. I once again pondered about the cause of imprinting. Was it Harmony of beliefs? Perfectly fitting personalities? In my head I always imagined imprintings to be like the active sights on catalysts – substrate specific – meaning that they working on only one molecule. Just like imprinting works on only one person.

I stood up and hugged each of them in turn. I am definatly the mother of this group – even Jacob – I was the responsible one. The one who decides everything. This is despite the fact my children are only 2 decades younger than me and Jacob is almost the same age. He is certainly the older brother to anyone watching.

Our little family had managed to get ourselves all in the same year. We had enrolled with me and Renesme as a set of twin sisters as we looked almost identical except from the eyes – they were like her father's before he was transformed - and Jacob and EJ were half-brothers 1 year apart. We had lied to get Jacob in our year, by saying he had had to take a year out to care for us; his younger siblings.

We all had a shared tragic past. All of us had lost our parents young (which in a way was true if you compare it to how old we really are), and had then been adopted only to have our adopted parents commit suicide when we were 16/17. As we were adults we chose to remain together without being fostered again. From the past I knew the most untrue stories were often the most believable as people feel bad about asking too many questions.

Out of the 4 of us I was the only one not eating. Jacob was sitting there munching his way through pizza and my two beautiful children were eating ham sandwiches with looks of disgust on their faces. They only ate this human food to keep up the pretence we're normal – they preferred raw meat but we would possibly get funny looks for doing that. We would be hunting when we got home.

After they had finished eating we went outside. I caught a scent at the entrance – a vampire one; perfectly sweet and enticing. I snarled and the others, a little behind me, jumped.

"There's another vampire in Forks high," I whispered so quietly humans wouldn't be able to hear. They looked shocked. We had never been to a school were there would be a possibility of meeting up with any unknown vampires. I didn't think now was a good time to start…

"I recognise it," said Jacob, "We have definatly met the vampire before … I just don't know where?"

* * *

**EJ**

Me and Jacob were both sitting in the physics next to each other. We were lazy and never varied our subject choices unless necessary. I did feel a bit sorry for Jacob he didn't have photographic memory like me. He actually had to do a bit of work to get good grades. I sometimes felt guilty when I stopped him revising the night before a test with a bribe of _zombie slayers 4._

I felt the itch in my hands which means that I needed to do something with them - so I punched Jacob. He retaliated and in a split second he had hit me in the chest. Grumbling i made an obscene hand gesture. Then laughing darkly i mouthed _just you wait till I get my hands on you later._ My sister wouldn't be happy at me fighting with her husband but boys will be boys and we both needed to let off some steam.

I turned round to look at the door in time to see a beautiful girl who resembled a pixie practically dancing into the room towing behind her a boy who looked like he was strained – almost as though he did not quite trusting himself not to do something. They were and odd pair. They didn't look around as they sat down in front of us.

Then I caught a waft of air, and stiffened, realising they were the vampire except there were two of them not just one. Panicked, I tried to remember their eyes but they had not been burgundy they were golden like my mum's. I relaxed a bit knowing that the people around me were safe from attack.

Then I tensed again I knew they would not react well to there being a werewolf in the room.I glanced across at Jacob he had gone white under his tan. Had he thought the same thing as me?

I had to get him out of there fast. I had to say the first thing that came to my head even though the idea was ludicrous. Touching Jacobs arm so he got the plan I raised my hand to get the teachers attention.

"Sir, my brother has a fever is it possible for me to take him to the nurse."

The pixie looked across and a looked of recognition flashed across her face for a second. The teacher came across and placed his hand on Jacob's forehead. His was clearly an experienced teacher who knew what children would do to get out of a physics class. But when he touched Jacobs head he was startled at my brother's temperature. It was one advantage to being a lot hotter than a human.

"Dear lord, son you're burning up. Yes, take him immediately to the nurse," he sounded alarmed. Then again so would any hospital that emitted him for care.

We grabbed our bags and left before anyone could say another word. I felt two sets of vampire eyes following me out the room.

"We need to find your mum," he said quietly when we got a few hundred metres away. "The vampires I remembered their scent, Bella wouldn't have because she was human at the time… the Cullens are back. She needs to know. I don't suppose you could tell your sister to do the same as we did?"

I was curious did that mean my father was actually in this school? I had a lot of respect for the man I had never met. Mum had always told us good stories about him – even in bad ones she still managed to make him sound like an angel. For instance the first time he left her he was trying to help her have a normal life. It wasn't his fault mum went into a serious depression. He had been willing to sacrifice his own happiness for hers.

However, when I tried to reach my sister through my thoughts she was blocked from me why would mum do that?

* * *

**Bella **

As I walked after lunch to trigonometry I saw him. I stopped in the middle of a corridor in shock. Edward was only a few metres away from me. He didn't notice me and walked off ahead of me in the direction of chemistry – I was sure he was going to be in Renesme's next class.

In order to allow us to think about it before Edward knew who we were. I sent a net around my daughter. It would mean that he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts… but would that make him suspicious?

I felt my daughters hand touch my arm and with her thoughts she showed me a picture of a photograph. It was the one of me while I was still human standing with Edward at my side. There was a question in her thoughts as well, _is that my father? _I gave a minute nod. She grinned almost marvelling at the idea. Then the inevitable question was asked; _am I to tell him who I am? _I shook my head._ Why not? _

"I think it would be better if I did. After all we didn't end on the best terms shall we say? It was a misunderstanding if what is in the note _**(A/N when I go to do the previous chapters with Bella's change she returns to the Cullen's house to find Edward has left a note explaining what he had done and saying that he still loved her)**_was true," I hoped it was. "Just pretend you have no idea who he is. But I mean he will know you aren't human… use your judgement about what is okay to tell him." I kissed my daughter on the cheek.

I thought of all the possibilities this one did seem the most enjoyable and logical. This would be fun. Renesme would show me in her thoughts later.

* * *

**Renesme**

I walked into the solitary chemistry building nearly skipping with joy. I enjoyed science but they weren't discovering new things fast enough. It did mean that the school curriculum got boring after the first couple of times. I headed up to the teacher so as he knew who I was. The teacher did a double take when he saw me. I smiled I didn't have the look of a glamorous runway modal like mum but overall people thought I was just as pretty as I was more natural.

"Okay Ms Cullen," I saw my … father sit up straight and look at me and I blushed. "Can you go and take the empty desk behind Edward."

As I walked past, I heard him take a breath presumably to discover my scent. I knew he would be confused I smelt like a human but with a strong underlying scent of vampire - not to a mention a bit werewolf curtsey to Jake. I had a hidden smile on my face as I sat down.

That period we were doing lab – naturally I finished it in 15 minutes. I smirked as people around me struggled. My father in front of me finished about 10 seconds after me. He turned around and saw me also done with the work. There was a look of sadness in his eyes. Did I look too similar to mum?

I decided to wind him up a bit… I couldn't help it. Me and EJ were both pros at annoying people and I was bored – the two follow on from each other. I decided to go for the head of air approach. It infuriated everyone I tried it on.

"Hello I am Renesme Cullen – I'm new here*little girly laugh*. What's your name?" he wouldn't ignore me as I had so obviously just caught him staring at me. But without waiting for a reply though i rushed on "I heard someone say your name at lunch isn't it Cullen too?" he nodded stiffly taking another subtle sniff of my scent. He already knew I wasn't pure human so I decided to warn him I was aware of what he was doing.

Lowering my voice I whispered, "Stop doing that it is rude you should show more respect for strangers. Not permanently try and smell them. It is kind of pervy."

I laughed a tinkerbell laugh as he started to hiss – he had got annoyed and I had won – less than two minutes as well. I carried on babbling, "My family that we know about was married into a Cullen family about 100 years ago. The man whose name we took on disappeared though along with the rest of his family. We kept it as we respected that man so much. Hey we could be RELATED – that would be soooooo cool. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He was glaring at me - obviously he didn't like talking to strangers. He started at my last question and shook his head, "and never plan to again," he said in a velvet voice. I pretended to pout.

"I think my eyes are my best feature don't you," I pretended to ignore his last comment. He looked at my eyes and swallowed. They were his past life eyes. He recognised them – he must think he was my great-great granddad or something.

"What was your grandmother's name," he asked suddenly. Evidently he thought that this would be Bella swan – wrong answer.

"She was called Renée," the truth – ha this must really be frustrating him.

"You look a lot like someone I met here a long time ago I was just wondering…" he faced the front with a frown on his face. We didn't talk for the rest of the period. I skipped out; laughing when I nearly hit a wall.

* * *

do you like please if you think i have a character completely wrong tell me and please review:D


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I may be about to get a restraining order because I am demanding that Stephanie Meyer lets me own twilight**

**I really want to punch people who do this but PLEASE review if I get five more reviews I will put it up immediately if not it will be 5 days (see one review takes a day away) **

**I was also wondering what some of the words mean I get that Lemons = f*****g O/C = other character but what the hell are cannon couples and oneshots etc ?**

* * *

**Bella**

I walked into English and I sat down at the back. My children walked in a few minutes later and grabbed seats next to me. Frantically both of my children pressed their hands to my arms. I saw what had happened to them in the last periods and nodded, smiling. I frowned a little bit when I heard through EJ thoughts that Jacob had gone home so we weren't given away too easily.

EJ "mind asked" if I was okay with it all. I love my son he is just as courteous as his father.

"Don't worry. I already knew, me and Nessie saw _him_ on the way to last period," I whispered to him. Inside I was ready to explode – who would be in this class?

I was grinning at Nessie's fantastic wind up of her father when Rosalie, Emmet and Alice walked in – just ahead of the teacher. They took their hands off me and I immediately sent my shield over to cover us.

Alice gave me a look of excitement and recognition which became very confused when she looked once again at my "twin" and my "brother". There was a vampire sitting with two unknown creatures. I stifled a giggle.

The Cullens sat down right in front of us. I didn't know if I was happy about this or not. The teacher handed out copies of a book. I glanced at the front and laughed at the irony: Romeo and Juliet. All of the Cullens looked behind at me and my children.

The teacher stopped any conversations which were about to occur by going down the register. It was a small class of 12. 6 were off though so at the minute there were only 6 seats taken. It was strange to hear the names as he said surnames as well.

_**Andrew Anderson**_

_**Jacob Black **__*look of shock from Cullens*__(A/N even though Jake and EJ are supposed to be brothers they don't have the same name because Jake changed his back when there adoptive parents died) _

_**Alice Cullen **_

_**Emmet Cullen**_

_**Edward (Jacob Rosper) Cullen **__(A/N in brackets because the teacher doesn't say his middle name)_

EJ said here at the same time that the row of Cullens in front of us said off. The teacher looked at us as though he was about to laugh.

"Ahh it seems we have an unusual class this year. Two sets of Cullen siblings and one set of hale twins, two Edward Cullens *** I nearly collapsed HE WOULD BE IN THIS CLASS***, and six Cullens in total," he whistled evidently impressed. Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. It was just as well the teacher continued the register.

_**Edward (Mason) Cullen **_

_**Isabella Cullen **_

"It's Bella," I said with an impish smile.

_**Renesme (Carlie Elice) Cullen **_

_**Jasper Hale **_i was curious why jasper wasn't here maybe he was skiving

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**Michael Newton**_

_**Steve smith**_

When my name was called out the other Cullens looked at me shock prominent and obvious in their eyes. It was even in Emmet's which amazed me no end as he had never been the brightest. The only one not looking shocked was of course Alice who looked like she was going to pounce on me with happiness. I grinned at them from behind my hair. If they forgave me, the reunions would have to take place later.

It was odd to think that every person in that room was part vampire except from the teacher. Even when the rest of the class was there, there would still only be four full-blood humans in the room.

"So what is the basic plot of this fantastic play?" asked the teacher bringing my attention back to earth and Romeo and Juliet.

I answered as it was one of my favourite plays- I also suspected that Rosalie, Emmet and Alice's thoughts were as far from Romeo and Juliet as it was possible to be, "Children from two feuding families fall into forbidden love. However Juliet's cousin kills Romeo's best friend. Romeo retaliates and kills her cousin. He is banished. Juliet is about to be forced to marry Paris. She fakes death. Romeo kills himself to be with her. Then Juliet wakes up again to her husband's dead body – so properly kills herself."

The teacher was very sombre and seemed very deep in thought. "Can any of you imagine if something as dreadful as that happened in reality?"

I did know. I could not think of a better way to reassure them that it was me and explain my children. "Sir, About a hundred years ago there _was_ about to be a tragedy like this in real life. Two children from completely opposite families fell in love. The families were so different that the boy decided to leave for the girl's safety. The girl, however, was distraught and someone saw her supposedly try to jump off a cliff. They told the boy who was in Italy and he decided to kill himself _*all the trio of Cullen winced a tad at the harshness in my words_*. The girl had to fly to Italy in time to stop him. They luckily both survived. However, the boy had to leave again and never saw his children who were born 3 months after he left."

I kept my face neutral looking forward even as the Cullen's turned round and stared from me to Renesme and EJ. They finally understood entirely why they were so similar to Edward and me. I could hear Emmet grinning, Rosalie's jaw dropping, Alice looked like to implode in her seat. And me – I was over the moon… no the galaxy with happiness that they were glad to see me.

* * *

**Alice **

I was still confused as I danced into English and glanced around. Well the boy who looked like Edward was in our class. He was sitting next two… vampires? But Jacob lookalike wasn't.

The Three people sat at the back… three vampires it smelt like. But two of the scents also made feel like I should be thirsty even If I wasn't. I turned my attention away from emmet confused I worked out who or what they were. I hadn't been able to read the future for this class.

That one in the middle was the true vampire. I knew in milliseconds that it was Bella. BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA I felt like screaming but then I look at the two on either side. One looked Identical to her… Bella didn't have a twin. Maybe it isn't her … but then the other was identical to Edward. I supposed it would make sense if they were their children but they were not F.A.C.T.

Because if they were THEN WHY HADN'T I SEEN THEIR BIRTH? It made no sense I would have seen Bella alive. I would have seen if these were her children. I would have seen… my only option was that it was coincidence.

We sat down in our "usual" seats just in front of them - and looked up as the teacher handed out copies of Romeo and Juliet. Well that was Bella and Edward all over. I heard a bitter laugh right behind me. I turned round and stared at the vampire. It was Bella I was so sure...

Turning back to the front I tried to see Bella or the other two vampire/others in my future. It was blank. It could not be Bella. I stopped viewing the future as I saw the teacher going down the register in 2 seconds.

**Andrew Anderson **_not here_

**Jacob Black **_not here_

I was temporally stunned. Then a wave of realisation that it had really been the same Jacob Black who had asked out of physics.

**Emmett Cullen**

**Edward (Jacob Rosper) Cullen**

The Edward look alike said here synchronising himself with us as we said off. The teacher looked at us as though he was about to laugh. Well if I wasn't about to kill myself with the suspense of the whole situation then I would have laughed too.

"Ahh it seems we have an unusual class this year. Two sets of Cullen siblings and one set of Hale twins, two Edward Cullens, and six Cullens in total," he whistled evidently impressed. Okay I couldn't doubt it now. It had to be Bella no question. Emmet looked at me clearly still a little in the dark with the whole situation.

**Edward (mason) Cullen** _not here. Oh, how much I bet he wishes he was though_.

**Isabella Cullen** I felt like punching the air with triumph. She was alive.

"it's bella," I heard her say. I smirked remembering how she had had to tell l everyone that over and over the first time she was in forks.

**Renesme (carlie elice) Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**not here. Probably with Edward.

**Rosalie Hale**

**M****ichael Newton** not here

**Steve smith **not here

I felt absolutely insane with excitement. I was vaguely aware of Bella talking and turned round to listen.

"Sir, About a hundred years ago there was about to be a tragedy like this in real life. Two children from completely opposite families fell in love. The families were so different that the boy decided to leave for the girl's safety." Well that's one way on putting it, "The girl, however, was distraught and someone saw her supposedly try to jump off a cliff. They told the boy who was in Italy and he decided to kill himself *me, Emmet and Rose winced a tad at the tone of Bella's voice*. The girl had to fly to Italy in time to stop him. They luckily both survived. However, the boy had to leave again and never saw his children who were born 3 months after he left."

I swear if I have to remain calm for one more second I will SCREAM. I HAVE A NIECE AND A NEPHEW. BELLA IS ALIVE. EDWARD WILL NEVER THROW THIS AWAY I CAN SEE IT WITH CLARITY. JASPER WILL BE NORMAL AGAIN. AND I HAVE TWO NEW SHHOOPPIINNGG PARTNERS!

I have to be properly reunited with Bella now. I cannot wait the half hour till the end of the lesson. Using a stupid excuse had worked for Jacob so now my turn.

"sir, I think I am getting a... um... Nosebleed!" Emmet was SO going to rip me for this later. "Can I please go to the toilets to wait for it to stop - and can I take Bella." I dazzled him just to make sure that he agreed; Though why he could refuse my amazing acting skills I have no idea.

The teacher looked dazed as he motioned us through the door. Pervert he was about sixty and he looked in love with me.

Once we had run at vamp speed along the corridor we turned to each other. Looked up and down. Then at a pitch no human could hear, I squealed. I started hugging Bella really hard and refused to let go. She struggled for a second then let gave in picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed for some reason it surprised me that she was strong enough to do this.

* * *

**EMMETT**

My little sis was alive. I could sing. Hmmm I wondered what would be appropriate…(A/N any ideas? Emmett will sing at some point)

* * *

**i am sorry about lack of relationship stuff at the minute especially Jacob but he will be back after another chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(okay I know Jacob isn't really being mentioned much but all will right itself next chapter)**

**Well I only got one review I didn't think 5 was too much to ask? Hmpf well it is Christmas time so I decided to put up the next bit anyway…**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**BELLA**

Alice and I walked down to the car park alone. EJ and Renesmee were going hunting with Rosalie and Emmet then taking our car home. I think it was so I could catch up with people as much as it was to bond with their niece and nephew. I liked the thought - it was like they were already being accepted into the family.

I heard Jasper and EDWARD having an argument in the car. Apparently he didn't want to stay somewhere with "Bella's descendants" in case they had been told about "the Cullens".

"Edward - either you shut up and trust Bella's memory or go home and moan to Esme and Carlisle about it. But for the first time in months - decades even - Alice is happy and I don't want my frustration with you to get in the way," Jasper growled threateningly. Alice smiled at what Jasper was saying. He had NO idea. She was evidently blocking Edward so he didn't know I was here either. Good.

I watched as Edward jump out of the car and run at human speed to the trees then when no one could see him I heard him start to speed up. I was a bit upset that he wouldn't be riding home but that would just make this all the better.

Jasper got out the car and was obviously waiting for Alice. Alice and I separated. Alice pranced up to Jasper stopping about 2 metres away from him and acting as though they had only just met. At the same time I crept round behind him and jumped on his back. I covered his eyes with my hands and said my voice bursting with laughter:

"Guess who," he tried to get me off but I resisted he needed to guess first. Alice was literally rolling on the floor laughing … In the middle of a car park. NORMAL. I think perhaps not.

Jasper being Jasper was taking a while to give in; the school parking lot had emptied, including the teachers. After at least 40minutes of struggling he finally decided to play ball and sniffed the air. I knew from me and Alice talking that my scent had remained similar to when I was human. He should get this first guess.

"Bella," he breathed amazement and hope in his voice.

Now for my final trick I shall disappear/appear – the phrase seemed appropriate here. Alice quickly stood up and disappeared behind his car and I jumped off Jasper's back to where Alice had just been standing. I looked concernedly at Jasper.

"Sweetie, are you okay? I think you have gone a bit delusional Bella isn't here…." He looked at me like I had three heads. The look was priceless and I had to take a photo. I snapped him on my phone before saying "Alice I think your husband is even more gullible than Emmet."

Realisation kicking in he grinned – evilly - and literally dived at me giving me a bear hug. I was a bit surprised; it wasn't a very Jasperish thing to do to even touch me at all. But then he showed his real intentions - first of all he changed my emotions so I felt elated, nervous, tense and absolutely hyper as hell …. Then he tickled me. I flailed uselessly against the emotional control struggling to breathe.

"Help," I yelled – well I meant to I was too breathless to do more than beg. "I swear Jasper… I will…. Never… call…. You more gullible… than Emmet…. AGAIN!"

He stopped at once, smirking, but still forced me to remain on the ground and said "what do you think Alice should I let her go?"

No reply. just the noise from the sort of breathing you get when a laughing person has given up on ever stopping. I looked at Jasper and shrugged an "I am taking_** no**_ responsibility for you wife's loss of speech" shrug.

We stood up grinning and went to survey the toll which our conversation had taken on Alice. It was so bad we had to pick her up to put her in the back seat of the car. She continued giggling all the way to their home. At one point I asked Jasper why he didn't just calm Alice down. He had replied that Alice hadn't so much as smiled in the past year would I stop her laughter if I was him. I thought about this. I knew it would kill me if I had to watch Edward every day for a year and I never saw him smile once. The only other time we spoke was when I told him about his niece and nephew. He glowed at the prospect of meeting them. I told him about Jacob and how he had imprinted on Renesmee. I took his advice to heart when he suggested that I didn't tell Edward about him straight away.

Jasper stopped the car at the bottom of the Cullen's long drive.

He turned to face me an encouraging smiling on his face, "I think you should go and talk to Edward on your own. Carlisle's working and Esme is shopping. I think me and Alice are going to keep away for a couple of hours to let you speak. We'll be back at about the same time as Rose and Em. They'll bring EJ and Renesmee with them. So you have two hours to get you and Edward to see eye to eye. Even I don't fully understand what happened but you two need to figure it out."

I could tell from the way he said it that he thinking about the years spent feeling Edward's pain and hoping that it would be over in a few hours, for good.

I knew it was mainly me in the wrong that it was my fault that both Edward and I were suffering but that in some ways we were just as guilty as each other. I smiled and hugged him before getting out the car "and Bella," he called after me, "whatever happens remember that he loves you and you love him."

He smiled encouragingly then drove off. Alice was still laughing in the backseat.

I ran up to the house at vampire speed and heard Edward playing his piano. It was beautiful. The music he was playing I knew so well – Debussy. When I became a vampire I had a lot of time on my hands and learned to play piano in memory of my husband.

Edward didn't turn round as I walked up behind him. I used one hand and started playing the same tune an octave higher. With my other hand I massaged his shoulder. This served the double purpose of stopping him turning round. It was electric touching him again. Just the warmth of his skin made me shiver.

"Hi hunny, I'm home," I said quietly in his ear. I kissed him slowly up the neck to his ear my lips lingering before I stepped away allowing him the see me properly. He looked at me for what must have been at least 20 seconds before he showed any sort of reaction at all.

His face firstly looked confused, then amazed, and then shocked, then a split second flash of anger, and THEN it settled on adoration.

He stood up and stepped forward till he was directly in front of me. God he had me spellbound. I couldn't look away from him. "Bella?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. I nodded insides tingling waiting for what he said next. Our entire relationship depended on it.

"I love you," i grinned like a mad man before throwing myself at him.

* * *

**Edward **

I sat at my piano lightly fingering the keys. I have been learning so much music recently in an attempt to distract myself from the lack of Bella.

I had rushed out of chemistry confused by my encounter with Renesmee CULLEN and left for the woods to mull over the information I had gathered. She simply had to be related to me, she had my eyes and smelt of vampire as well as human.

Did that mean it had been MY baby Alice had seen the birth of? That meant that it could only have been nine months later tops. It shouldn't have been possible for Bella to get pregnant. We were different speices for crying out loud.

I got a jolt in stomach Alice had said the vision was clear cut – so it was my fault that my wife died. She had to die because of what I had done… My dormant heart wept at this. She - even after the second time I left her - couldn't have a normal life. I felt so guilty this was the second time I had done it all wrong.

I may have a descendant though I supposed that was something. My granddaughter maybe but she said her grandma's name was Renée maybe Bella had called her child Renée. She knew about us though. She realised that I was taking in her scent. Bella must have somehow told her children. We were perhaps not as safe in forks as we should be.

Why hadn't I been able to read her mind! Why had she smelt of WEREWOLF? This was SO confusing. My fingers started picking out a Debussy piece. I heard someone come in I didn't pay them attention, not even bothering to listen to their thoughts. They walked up right behind me and started playing the same music just a little higher on the piano. None of the females in my family could play piano. I tried to turn round but their other hand was massaging my shoulder restricting my movement.

I could not read her thoughts. Did that mean – but it couldn't? She died Alice said so. I took in a deep breath. It smelt of freesia and strawberry. I heard a soprano of a voice murmur in my ear "hi hunny I'm home."

I felt my angel kiss up and down my neck seductively before backing away.

I turned to look at her. Her perfect face was still Bella except for the eyes they were molten gold. I just stared at her for a while before I came to my senses. I had been "dazzled" by Bella. I was confused was that what happened every time she looked at me before? It isn't surprising considering how gorgeous she is- but for me? When and how was this possible how could she be a vampire? ... She was a vampire! Why am I so bothered about this? She is alive and I will never Never NEVER leave her again.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, "Bella?"

She nodded looking worried "I love you." Her face lit up.

We both rushed towards each other and crushed our lips together. After a few seconds her tongue licked and tickled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly. It was amazing not having to hold anything back anymore. Not have to constantly worry about her safety. Not having to thirst for her blood.

My inside roared with success. I didn't care that she was a vampire. Right now all I cared about was that we were both existing.

Slowly she pulled away. I could tell that we both looked like idiots. My smile would be at least as wide as hers and then some.

"I love you too" she beamed. My inside quivered at those four words.

I put my arm around her small waist and guided her towards the couch. Once there we just stared at each other for a long time. Rememorizing each other's faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

I don't know how long we stayed like that just staring at each other; His hand on my leg and my hand on his shoulder.

It became so intense that I had to look away. Jasper had given me two hours to sort this out and half of the time had already gone. There was no point in putting it off any longer. If he wasn't going to forgive it was better to know sooner rather than later.

"Edward," I whispered, "I'm sorry that I said that I wished you hadn't come back. I understand completely if you are angry at me and never want to see me again."

I glanced at him and his eyes smouldered and I swear my heart jolted. "You do know though, that I only said it because you were ruining one of the best mornings of my life by hating yourself? I never thought you'd leave because of it. I thought Alice would see me calm down and then you would call me. This is all my fault."

"Wait a minute? Alice didn't see anything! How could she not see?" his face was pained, "I'm so sorry that I ruined one of the best mornings in your life. I was annoyed at myself… I didn't realise you felt so strongly… I am even sorrier that I left you if you didn't really want me gone. I … I … should have waited but we left immediately when Alice couldn't see your future twinned with ours. Please forgive me Bella – please?"

His beautiful green eyes were frantic at the possibility that I may not. I knew my eyes had been like that as well. There was only thing I could think of doing at that point – I slowly leaned forward and kissed him again. But with more feeling this time; this meant more than our last. Best of all we didn't stop because neither of us needed to breathe.

My life was complete. I love him. He loves me. He doesn't hate me. I don't hate him. And as a bonus - We're kissing like our lives depended on it.

I didn't realise how although I was happy with my current life I had been missing a large part of it. It was like a bed without a mattress. The essence of the bed wasn't there. Edward was my perfect fascinating essence.

An uncomfortable cough sounded from somewhere a few metres away we broke apart with a start.

"So Edward am I allowed to meet my daughter again or am I interrupting," anyone else it would have been fine but it was Carlisle. It was the same feeling I used to have when Charlie walked in on me and Edward. If I was human I would have died but instead I just froze. Carlisle was trying to sound serious but his grin stopped that. "Alice told me that Bella is here. Is that you, Bella, or is it a statue that Edward has created out of his need for you?" I remained frozen. Smirking Carlisle said, "Well Edward I think perhaps we should see a psychiatrist about this latest development in your mental health."

Edward started laughing at my frozen form, his body rumbling pleasantly next to me jolted me out of my embarrassment. I ran forward to hug Carlisle grinning. Carlisle sensing we wanted to be alone excused himself quickly.

As Carlisle went upstairs to get changed I and Edward zoomed together again. We continued where we had left off, his hand moved up and down my back unable to settle… god hormones are bitches. Why should they decide when we are to be bitches – it is spite I swear it.

From far off I heard a car, running footsteps and then I didn't give a damn anymore Edward fingers were leaving a trail of fire up my leg.

"BELLA!" Esme yelped. I broke away from Edward again and skipped – yes, that's right SKIPPED - over to hug her, laughing. "My dear, I've missed you SO much. None of us have been the same." She pulled away and smiled at me for a few moments before turning with a reproachful look on her face to Edward.

"I would prefer it Edward if you chose to that in your room not on my best sofa. The same rules will apply to you and Bella as apply to Rose and Em." Her eyes were sparkling wickedly, enjoying winding Edward up, and Edward was looking chastised for his behaviour. I laughed again at his pout. It was so CUTE and a bit … sexy …. Is that possible?

"Well let's do what she says then," I winked. The look of hunger in his eyes was unreal. I felt an involuntary shiver down my back and my breathing faltered.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs. However halfway to the staircase we were once again interrupted, this time by Alice and Jasper. Edward gave a slight irritated growl turning round to face the door just as Alice zoomed through it.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella."

"What Alice," I growled to the infuriating midget- was half an hour too much to ask? Apparently so…

"Well about the E and R and J situation you MAY want to Eddie now. They're all coming…" she said it really quickly and even as a vampire I found it hard to catch it all. Alice was – well not calm cause this was Alice but you know what I mean - about me telling Edward so I assumed it wasn't going to go entirely bad – but then again this was me. Anything that could go wrong would.

Edward looked at me questioningly and I wished I had my children's gifts it would simplify this immensely. I needed to tell Edward that he had a son and daughter before they arrived and I wanted to tell him in private… in a house full of supersensitive vampires I have NO IDEA why that wouldn't work **(A/N sarcasm **_**(author's invisible friend "well NAW")**_**)**

SHIT… how the hell was I supposed to do this? Wait… could it… was it possible… I hadn't ever tried it but theory it would work… I would look like a douche if I failed… oh well I look like one anyway.

I could remove my shield so my husband could hear my thoughts – simple I think not. I had a feeling this would work but I have never had an opportunity to try it. I was familiar with the feel of my shield and could use it at will to protect others. But there was almost an inner shield as well and this one was much tighter it clung to me more and was so difficult to stretch to include another's mind.

I held my breath and attempted to stretch the shield. After a few minutes Edward was looking at me very confusedand Jasper seemed to be debating with himself whether to stop me concentrating so hard. Only Alice knew what I was doing and was smirking, like the evil shopping worshipping pixie she is, at the other two. That logically meant I would succeed and she must have seen it in the future. A sense of needing to keep some dignity and manage this suddenly flowed through me.

I felt it push the inner shield out stretching the elastic band which was my shield. It slithered out to encompass Edward as well. His eyes stretched wide. The shock made him so beautiful. _Bugger he can hear that. AHHH this is why I like my mind secret so he doesn't lose all respect for me because of my rambling thoughts. Well if you are hearing Edward. _ I saw vague movement up and down. _Okay here goes nothing. You have a son and a daughter. Did you guess that Renesmee was your daughter? Your son is called EJ. He looks exactly like you but with my eyes. And… emm… you know Jacob Black, the werewolf from la push? Well he helped me after you left. He was there through the pregnancy and taught me how to hunt etc. but he sorta... um… imprinted on renesmee. _I saw Edward frown and I rushed on in order to protect my best friend._ I didn't mind it was great to see him happy. Please, don't go all protective weird over it. PLEASE?_

My worry caused m

* * *

y shield to tighten again. I felt it huge around me keeping me safe. Edward was still looking at me and said with awe, "Was that real?" I jerked my head up and down tensely. Edward looked like he was about to start jumping around like Alice did when she was excited. He had a huge grin on his face when he picked me up and spun me round, holding me tight against his perfect chest. My insides fluttered.

He unfortunately put me down and I made a discontented mumble. His eyes were as round as owls I swear wondering filling them as he just stared at me. "I can't believe i…"

"Shhhh I want it to be a surprise to Carlisle and Esme." His eyes widened if possible even more then he smirked – probably seeing their reactions through one of Alice's visions. He leaned down a few inches so he could kiss me. His lips grazed mine then moved to my cheeks then to my forehead before returning to my lips. I groaned – yes I am ashamed to say it – he should NOT have this effect on me - a few kisses and I am wanting him so much, not caring who's in the room. DAMN YOU HOMONES! My hands reached up into his hair dragging him towards me. We slowly backed up against a wall oblivious to the world around us.

"MUM!" ohh… crap, awkward much? I disentangled myself from Edward and turned round to face my kids.

They were in the entrance of the door just behind Rosalie and Emmet. Both of whom were smirking at us knowingly. I glanced up and saw Edward of shooting daggers – forget that nuclear missiles - at Emmet - his thoughts evidently weren't very clean. EJ was looking at me in horror as though what I was doing was killing puppies not kissing his long-lost father. Renesmee on the other hand was giving me an almost approving look the "so you finally got round to it – took you long enough" look. However I did see the tears in her eyes it touched so much it really was like she was my best friend rather than my daughter sometimes.

I sighed and leant back into Edward feeling every muscle in his chest pressing against my back. I haven't seen him with his shirt of in a century hmm… FOCUS! I stared at the doorway for another second or two before I noticed the smell coming from it. Jacob. He was standing behind them all laughing – well he would be wouldn't he? Not very smart when he is going out with my daughter and he lives under my roof. He will pay for this later. I will stop him seeing renesmee for twenty-four hours – am I really that evil …?

Yes – you can help me through this then loup-garou au revoir. Bye, bye Jake. MHU HAHA

* * *

**(A/N I can't write scenes like this frankly you are lucky this doesn't say "they met each other and lived happily ever after":D)**

**i am also sorry for the LOONG(ish) wait in uploading i had writers block. please seriously guys can you please tell me what words mean? what is canon for god's sake? and a final message - can you please review not just add me to you alerts - my heart skips (figuratively when i get a review and i have only had three :( *sob* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey… so first off it seems I have some apologises to make. I am so sorry I took so long getting wrong to writing this chapter. I am so sorry it isn't that long. I am sorry I didn't even tell that I had writers block. I am so sorry I was more interested in reading other peoples stories than writing my own. I am sorry this is a filler chapter rather than a meaty one. **

**Next I have an Alert: I am writing a new story… the first three chapters are already done out of a maximum of 6ish. If you enjoy this I am 99% sure you will like the other one. Basically it is the Cullens plus Bella. They are all vampires but have connections to each other. The connections are friends, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, aunts, twins, one off meetings etc. Obviously not everyone knows everyone else but it is close enough. Their human lives are close to Stephanie Meyers creations except for Jasper's and Bella's. **

**At the start Edward and Carlisle, Bella and Emmet, Rosalie and Esme, and Jasper and Alice travel together. Slowly everyone is reunited to everyone… feel good story I suppose. **

**So please put me on Author Alert – the beginning will be up within the fortnight – probably the week. And it wont kill you try it, even if you don't like it, will it? **

**Once again I do not own twilight :'(**

* * *

I looked from Edward to my children once more before deciding that they are vampires – they should be able to work it out without introductions. But I'll do it anyway…

"I'm going to go find Esme," I said innocently. I nipped Edward's ass to get him to move forward, "children – father. Father meet children," and with that I zipped upstairs to find the grandparents. As I left the room I noticed Nessie skipping forward to hug Edward and E.J following behind her slightly calmer.

"So remind me Renesme… why did you ask if I had a girlfriend and why torture me?" Edward said but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"MARKET RESEARCH OF COURSE!" she exclaimed shocked that he hadn't realised. Quieter she stated her true reason… "And I wanted to do something before E.J for once. He was born first, walked first, he gets to change people – by the way the way you really need to thank him for changing mum – I just wanted to beat him at something. So I am proud to say; I was the first to meet and annoy Da - Edward!"

I shook my head at her slip up while laugh at my daughter's logic. I raised my voice so it travelled down the corridor, "Well done, Renesme you will also be the first to be grounded out of you and your brother."

I heard an outraged squawk from Renesme and laughed.

I stopped outside Carlisle's door. Listening, I heard no motion… that meant he was eavesdropping - BAD! Grinning I said loudly, "OMG ESME! CARLISLE! YOU SHOULD SEE THE WEIRDOS WHO CAME IN TWO MINUTES AGO! AND NO - I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT ALICE!"

I heard Emmet laughing from downstairs and my children groaned – hey I'm a mum: I'm allowed a bad sense of humour…. "Emmet don't you laugh or I will personally embarrass you every day!"

Carlisle's door swept open as did Esme's a little bit further along the corridor. They had perplexed expressions on their faces. I smirked, thinking about Carlisle's reaction and how intrigued he will be in a few minutes. We walked down the steps at human speed.

"They're my family but you should see them. They stress me out a can tell you… what kind of vampire sleeps after all?" I looked in wide eyed confusion at them. As we entered the room the look of E.J's face made it obvious that, if he could, he would be shaking his head in his hands and going "oh mum."

Esme and Carlisle stopped on the outskirts of the room while I continued and skipped to the centre. I pointed to each of the Cullen's first and named them for the benefit of my children.

After I turned to the cullens and said, "The mutt at the back is Jacob Black as I am sure you remember," I smirked at Edward whose jaw was taught – they never were on good terms…

"In front of him is Renesme Elice Carlie Swan Cullen, and her brother Edward Jacob Rosper Swan Cullen **(A/N they didn't put swan on the school register because they alternate between that and Cullen in each place**) – my biological children. Their father is Edward. So they are also your grandchildren." Esme yelped and Carlisle gaped.

….

Silence from the new grandparents….

….

And a bit more….

….

….

How do you tell if vampires are still alive?

….

Maybe if cover them in paraffin and threaten to light a match near them they'll move…

….

Okay this is awkward…

After a long wait E.J sighed despairingly and decided to relieve the tension. He strode forward with confidence and gave Carlisle the infamous 'Man Hug', "Hey Gramps. Do you get facelifts? Is that why you look so young? Maybe some Botox too, that would explain why you are finding it difficult to move. You've totally got to give me the name of your surgeon."

Emmett snorted with laughter as Carlisle blinked twice; seeming to recover he grinned then returned the 'Man hug.'

Nessie skipped forward to embrace Esme smiling radiantly. Esme, almost crying with joy, drew her into a warm embrace. I looked away from them it seemed a little private to be watching them. Glancing around the room I noticed a weird standoff going on between Rosalie and Jacob they were both staring at each other with respect but a very grudging sort of respect… weird.

**One hour later…**

That had been one of the most embarrassing hours of my life… I mean I understand their curiosity but really? Firstly Emmet asked what position we used and how many times we did it. Then Alice joined in and asked why we didn't use protection. Then Jasper, smirking, asked if we used foreplay and then he and Rosalie pointed out every mistake we did and explain what we should have done with examples of them and their respective partners in bed… and all the while my CHILDREN were in the room! I noticed Nessie looking interested at several point when they were giving tips – AHHHH!

It really brought it home to me that Renesme has done it more than I have. And I'm the one who got pregnant.

Kill me.

NOW!

I glared at everyone from my place on Edward's chest, narrowing my eyes at Jacob who was looking a little too innocent… something clicked. He had been in the car with Rose and Emmet, two of the culprits of my embarrassment. He hadn't joined in like everyone else (excluding my children, Esme and Carlisle) allowing them to do his dirty work. Rose had been looking the "Dog" with respect even if it was grudging…

He had planned this. He is so going to be tortured viciously… by me.

Jasper looked at me in shock – I wanted to face palm myself. I had forgotten he was an emo-duuuuude. I just smiled to Jacob and whispered, "revenge is sweet just you remember it!"

"Emmet, mate, that's not the problem. The problem is what Nessie will do to me when Bella forces me to redecorate the entire house. Because, see… when I redecorate the house that means I am not allo

Jacob blanched and Emmet promptly stood up and clapped him on the shoulder saying nice knowing you before she kills you. Jacob shook his head incredulous.

wed to see Nessie and that means she gets frustrated…."

To her credit Nessie did seem embarrassed that that had been said in front of people. I saw her eyes widen before she buried her face into Jacob's chest while hitting him playfully.

Carlisle interrupted anymore embarrassment by tactfully saying, "Bella I don't want to push you into talking about it too soon but I am dying to know what happened after we left."

I thanked my lucky stars Emmet seemed interested enough in this to give up on his previous fixation. "Yeah but you may need to fill in some blanks for me here and there. I have no idea how some things happened or why because it doesn't make sense."

"Such as…" asked Edward.

"Well the note for one thing, and why didn't you find me if you knew I was… well yeah. It is just bits of it..," and with that my amazing speech came to an end.

Emmet started bouncing up and down on his seat much like Alice next to him. Rosalie was smiling at me and Carlisle was looking curious. Well here goes nothing…


End file.
